


Never Have I Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drinking, Hiding Spots, Ideas For Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joker has an idea, an idea for him and Shepard to have some fun and destress





	Never Have I Ever

Jeff knewall of Shepard’'s hiding spots, other didn't. After all why should Shepard tell the whole crew where he goes after a hard mission?. 

 

So as he rode the elevator, he shut down the elevator at the captains cabins and opened at hidden panel that held a number five on it.

 

“Bingo”

 

After pressing it, he starts to think about what he and Shepard could possibly do. Before the ride was over he came up with the idea, an idea he was sure Shepard would enjoy and they could have a little fun with. 

 

Lost in his head, he didn't notice the chime of the elevator or its doors sliding open, nor did he notice the heat of another body against his until another head rested against his forehead. 

 

Flinching slightly, Jeff pulled his head back to get a good look at who it was and when he did a smile split his lips.

 

“Shepard..”

 

“Jeff… you always seem to know where I'm at”

 

Shepard knew he could find him anywhere on the ship, no matter what he tried, no matter how he hid he couldn't escape from the one person who knows the ship by heart. 

 

“Your easily found” 

 

He let a light hint of sarcasm enter his voice as he slipped passed him towards the door, wincing at the sudden pain from his legs.

 

“You alright?”

 

He could detect the slight concern in Shepard’s voice. And he had good reason to, his disease wasn't something to laugh at after all.

 

“Fine.. just slight pains is all” he sighs as he leaned his head against the door frame for alright tell moment.

 

“We better get inside and sit down than. I want to know why your here anyways” 

 

the growl that entered Shepards voice made his heart race and his back straighten as Shepards hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him along to the couch.

 

Along the way their shirts would be ditched and their hands and mouths explored each other's bodies. At least until Shepard hit the back of the couch, causing them before to fall onto each other and laugh. 

 

While looking down at Shepard Jeff suddenly remembered why he was hear. Sitting up quicker than he should have, he climbs off of Shepard and sits beside him as he let his heart slow down and his mind gather into one spot.

 

“That.. isn't the main reason I'm here. I thought maybe we could do something fun Shepard. You up for it?”

 

Knowing Shepard, he let a challenging tone enter his voice, making it so that Shepard did accept it. After all Shepard did like a good challenge. 

 

“You know I can't resist a challenge.. yeah sure, what is it?”

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Joker throws a arm around Shepards neck as he sits up.

 

“Well.. we're gonna need alcohol, a lot of alcohol actually.”


End file.
